Episode 40 (2011)
Nen × Users × Unite? ' (ノウリョクシャ×ハ×キョウリョクシャ？, ''Nōryokusha × wa × Kyōryokusha?) is the 40th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on July 22, 2012. Overview Kurapika and the other applicants fights the assailants in order for them to escape the Mansion. Meanwhile, Killua asks for his brother's help to gather information about Greed Island. Synopsis In order to escape the mansion, Kurapika and the others need to survive by fighting the assailants. In the middle of the fight, Kurapika tries to escape from the attacks of their opponents. Right after Basho lands a punch from one of the assailants, he senses something strange about them. As Kurapika watches the others fighting the assailants above, he jumps off straight to one of his fellow applicants and points a dagger to him threatening him to stop his assailants within the count of three. Before Kurapika finishes his counting, Shachmono Tocino finally stops his assailants as Basho says that all of their opponents who are being controlled by Tocino are just made of Nen and hasn't felt something after he punched one of them. He questions Kurapika on how he finds it out, he explains that when he watches above, he notices that he is the only one not being attacked by the assailants, adding they have only simple attacks and the assailants are only being instructed to attack the nearby target. As soon as he was busted, Shachmono quickly reveals that he is working to their boss and he was just being instructed by him to test them by trying to kill them. As Tocino states that four of them can manage to escape the mansion, Kurapika and others suspect that there is another cohort, and so in order to determine on who is the other one, Kurapika uses his Dowsing Chain, and after he points out his chain to each of the applicants, the chain reacts when it points to Squala. Squala isn't convinced that by using the Dowsing Chain and Melody explains that his heartbeat begins to change when the chain was pointed at him and tells more about the sound of a one's heartbeat and pointing out that the sound of Squala's heartbeat. It sounded to Melody like a typical liar. But Squala is too stubborn to give up and accuses that he can't trust Kurapika and probably the two of them are working together. Basho uses his technique called Great Haikuist. After he writes words from the scroll that has something to do with the chair if it was ever touch by Basho's hand will burn, and Basho demonstrates his ability. After Basho's demonstration, he takes another scroll and writes that if a person answers untruthfully then he will be burned. As Basho asks question to each, everyone answers right up to the point where Squala is being questioned. He finally gives up and admits that he is the other cohort. After he introduces himself, he threatens them that even if he was caught they wouldn't still be able to get out of the mansion alive and refuses to tell them the order even if they torture him. Baise approached Squala and kisses him in order for her to control him by using her ability called Instant Lover making Squala reveal all the plan. Meanwhile, Milluki receives the memory card from Killua and starts deciphering the data, and he sends the URL of the Hunter-only website to Killua, and on the other hand, Gon and Killua are about to arrive to Yorknew City and two weeks away before meeting Leorio and Kurapika. The two will also gather information about Greed Island and at the middle of their conversation, the message that containing the URL has arrived. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kurapika *Basho *Baise *Melody *Shachmono *Squala *Dalzollene *Milluki Zoldyck *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck Trivia * Another cameo appearance from '''Yusuke '''and Kurama''' of Yoshihiro Togashi's Yuyu Haksuho and the first cameo appearance of Kuwabara as action figures on Milluki's shelves. *Many Super Sentai (Power Rangers) and Kamen Rider figures can also be seen on Milluki's shelves. Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)